And A Rock Song Later
by ManaMcC
Summary: Joey is picked to lead a debate for the first time since the institute, problem is he's up against Sheila.


**And A Rock Song Later**

Joey Crusel sat silently in his Advanced Debate class as the teacher continued to drone on and on about how the music of this generation was a 'Bad influence' and would 'Deafen everyone and thing that listened'. The discussion for this week was 'Teenage Influences', they would bring up a topic such as music or movies and have a debate about it quickly in class. On Friday they were going to have a final debate on whether or not music was an influence and if so which was the best influencer. Joey smirked at the teachers comments. He enjoyed rock music and didn't really see the big deal with it – Billy Idol, Poison, The Clash, they were all awesome bands.

He had started listening to this music back when they were at the institute to try and keep him awake and now he was relaxed and calmed by the music. It had feelings and edge, it was perfect to him. But of course, every teacher in this place completely disagreed with his opinion – not that he voiced it or anything.

"Well, I for one completely agree on this fact, rock and metal is nothing more than the first sign for imprisonment," Joey rolled his eyes. _Of course, little miss perfect has an opinion,_ he thought to himself. Sheila Kopecky had to be the biggest suck up that Joey had ever seen. She was always getting pity because of her asthma and was always to be busy with her head in a book to take notice in anything other than Trig or Physics.

Joey let out a small scoff that sadly court the teacher's attention, "Something you wish to add, Mr Crusel?"

"Um – well, well I don't really...agree," Joey stuttered.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I'm a fan of this kind of music and I'm not serial killer or psychotic rapist," Joey said, "You can't just judge something because it doesn't conform to your way of living, rock and metal isn't for everyone I can admit it but in all fairness is anything? I mean think about the clothes you wear or the car you drive. Not everyone would like or suit that item but that doesn't mean that you personally can't."

"Very good, Mr Crusel," Joey smiled slightly, "I think that we have found are two side of the debate, Miss Kopecky, you'll take the for banning of rock and/or metal, Mr Crusel, you'll take the against." Sheila turned and gave him a cold glare before packing up and leaving with the rest of the class.

"**You** have to lead a debate?" Kincaid laughed as they sat in Joey's living room, the radio was turned on full blast playing Joan Jett's version of I Love Rock n Roll.

"Shut up, man, this is a big deal, OK?" Joey shrugged, "I haven't lead a debate since before the institute." Kincaid help up his hands in defeat.

"Ok, so something tells me, you want this to happen again," Kincaid pointed out to which Joey nodded, "How the hell are you gonna beat Sheila Kopecky."

Joey smirked.

People in the classroom clapped as Sheila stood there proudly behind the stand, "Very well put, Sheila, you've gotten yourself an A." Sheila high fived Debbie, who sat with the rest of her friends that had come to watch the debate. Joey walked up to the stand and placed a record on quietly, the room was filled with mummers and Debbie quickly yelled 'What you do, tape it?' with a mocking tone.

Joey turned around as the first note was made on the record. Everyone was quiet as the intro began and Joey stood there tapping his feet and nodding his head.

"This is your argument?" Sheila sneered. Joey shushed her and everyone was silent. Slowly but surely people began to nod their heads along with the music and small smiles came across the faces of others, Joey smirked as he noticed Sheila shift in her seat slightly.

"This is Kiss' Heaven's on Fire. It came out in 1984, produced by Paul Stanley himself, it was filmed and played on MTV. What else is played on MTV? Pop music, Hip-Hop, everything is played on MTV. Songs by people such as Kiss, AC/DC and my personal favourite, Billy Idol, are played on radios and TV as much as any other forms of music. They are used at just as many parties and are listened to by just as many people. What makes it alright to ban something that brings joy and freedom to people all over the world?

"Do you know what Rock music does? It saves lives, it opens people up, and it gets them laid!" The entire class broke out into a chorus of cheers except of Sheila, "Now, I'm not saying that everyone should like it but what I am saying is that just because some people don't, doesn't mean you should take it away from the people that **love**__it. Thank you." Joey finished before turning off the music and sitting down.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," The teacher said, "Let's just move on shall we, all for?" One or two people raised their hand, "All undecided?" The teacher said in a hopeful tone, no one raised their hands, "All against?" The majority of the class raised their hands, including Debbie and Alice and everyone that was supposed to be on Sheila's side. The teacher finalized the end of the debate and Joey had won. He had **won**! The class clapped and cheered while Joey sat in his chair in shock, he couldn't believe it, he had beat Sheila Kopecky? Was he dreaming? Where was the naked girl?

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Sheila waiting rather nervously; he stood up and looked down at her with a smile.

"Well, congratulation, um, look Joey, Debbie and I have this weird pack where basically if I lose to someone I have to go on a date with them, so, would you like to go to the Iron Maiden concert with me on Friday. I have to pick something I think you'll like, so."

"Uh, sure, but you know, we could just go out to a movie or something instead?"

"Really? Y-You'll go out with me?"

"Yeah, you're pretty cute, so I'll pick you up on Friday?" Sheila nodded her head in shock.

And a rock song later, Joey had gotten back into debating and got himself a date. Who know rock music was so amazing?

~ **Review.**


End file.
